


Domestic 家庭主夫

by bukeaijun



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cassie going to the theme park with daddy and uncle Darren, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Sickfic, Unsecurity, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukeaijun/pseuds/bukeaijun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>她正滔滔不绝地和他们讲她的那个朋友，以及他在主题公园的摩天轮上的度过的一天。她的嘴巴上和脸颊上都沾着融化的巧克力冰淇淋。“Danny说那样超级好玩。那个轮子转啊转啊转，他在上面都能看到他家的房子！”</p>
<p>Scott宠溺地看着她，伸出手抹掉了Cassie左脸颊上的一些冰淇淋，“我们也可以去啊，peanut。下周六怎么样？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic 家庭主夫

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Domestic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806245) by [SlashyUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyUnicorn/pseuds/SlashyUnicorn). 
  * A translation of [Domestic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806245) by [SlashyUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyUnicorn/pseuds/SlashyUnicorn). 



他们正在Cassie最喜欢的餐馆吃午饭。那是Darren在接Cassie放学回家的那个晴天发现的——因为她的父母都忙得脱不了身，所以在Scott用他蓝蓝的大眼睛可怜兮兮地看着他的时候，他只能叹着气投降，回了他一句“好吧。”

他不想去，真的真的不想去。那些人眯起眼充满怀疑地打量他，聚在一起窃窃私语。

“那人是谁？他可不是她的爸爸。”

他看到Cassie的老师在和Cassie谈话，并且，从她的肢体语言，他推断出她正打算叫保安把他赶出去。那就再好不过了。但是随后Cassie就拉着老师的手跑到了他身边。“Darren叔叔是爹地的男朋友。”他下巴都要掉到地上了，这真的，真的太丢脸了。那些单身妈妈们和年轻老师的低声惊呼。他的脸都要烧起来了。

现在，他们围坐在餐桌边，亲爱的Cassie正在绘声绘色地讲她今天在学校的见闻。她滔滔不绝地讲着她的那个朋友——他在主题公园坐了一整天的摩天轮。她的嘴巴上和脸颊上都沾着融化的巧克力冰淇淋。“Danny说那样超级好玩。那个轮子转啊转啊转，他在上面都能看到他家的房子！”

Scott宠溺地看着她，伸出手抹掉了Cassie左脸颊上的一些冰淇淋，“我们也可以去啊，peanut。下周六怎么样？”

她开心地尖叫起来，几乎要在座椅上跳起来，引得周围的顾客向他们侧目。“拜托拜托！我还没有去过主题公园。我们可以一起去！爹地和Darren叔叔和妈咪和Paxton一起！”

他感受到投向他的目光。是的，Scott和Cassie都在用无敌狗狗眼说服他去。“拜——托？Darren叔叔你也去好不好？”

于是他再一次地被狗狗眼打败了。“好吧。我九点来接你们俩。”

他们立刻开心的大笑起来，当着他的面击掌欢呼。Darren浅浅的啜了一口他的咖啡，掩盖住他那抹不易察觉的微笑。

\----------------------------------------------

Paxton和Maggie结果都来不了。Paxton得留在局里加班，而Maggie接到了一笔紧急订单。所以最后就变成了Darren和Scott带着Cassie去主题公园了。Cassie有一点点失望，不过当他们快到公园入口的时候她就开始笑个不停了。她左手牵着Darren，右手牵着Scott，拉着他们在里面四处逛。她一看到旋转木马就走不了了。“爹地！我想要骑那个！可以吗？”

“当然。”他说着，拉上了不情愿的Darren一起坐了上去，过于饱和的色彩和小孩子的尖叫。Darren简直尴尬死了。

他把Cassie抱上了一匹高高的大马，她咯咯直笑——她总是那么喜欢冒险和高度。Scott骑着她旁边的一匹马，示意Darren坐在Cassie的另一边。当Darren僵立在那里，对着那匹马皱起眉头时，Scott长叹了一口气。“骑上那匹马，不然我就得让你和我骑一匹马了。”他拍了拍他身下那匹马。

Darren瞪大了眼睛，嘟囔了几句，不情不愿地骑上了那匹马。他发誓他听到了Cassie和Scott阴谋得逞的窃笑，同时还有他后面的两个年轻姑娘。“他真可爱。”他听到她们这么说。他抓住了他面前的杆子，遮起脸逃避尴尬。Lang的家族目标大概就是让他尴尬致死。

Cassie连着坐了三遍。在此期间，有一首歌不断不断地放（当然在整个主题公园里都是如此）。他听得头都要痛了，这歌活泼过度了。

公交的轮子转呀转。  
转呀转，转呀转。  
公交的轮子转呀转。  
绕着整个镇子转！

不知怎的他胡思乱想起来。在第三遍旋转木马的时候他心思飞到了别处。他想象着自己被困在一个明亮而多彩的房间里。也许就是这个用来折磨大人的受诅咒的主题公园里的某一个房间。他和孩子们的玩具，以及那个Scott给Cassie当做卫兵的恐怖小兔子玩偶一起被遗弃在那里。每天都要听十个小时这首歌的录音带。他起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。他下马，摇了摇头，希望Cassie能够明白。“我们不坐了，行吗？”

谢天谢地，小姑娘点了头。

他们又玩了点别的之后吃了午饭。然后Cassie拉着他们去坐过山车。她上蹦下跳，想要试试那个六个月前才刚建好的新过山车。这够安全吗？他这样想着。而Darren环顾着这个，做了个不易察觉的苦脸。他恨过山车。而且刚吃饱就坐这个怪物大概不是个好主意。他只希望他不会吐在衣服上。当他们排队的时候，Scott向他投去探询的目光。“干嘛？”他被那个审视的目光搞得有些不舒服。

Scott耸了耸肩。“我就是突然觉得你从没来过主题公园。”

Darren惊讶地看着他，“你怎么知道？”

他的两条眉毛都要挑到天上去了。“呜哇。我还真说对了？”然后他继续说道，“我看到你一直在看那些设施，又好奇又嫌弃的。没有人会觉得主题公园里的每一样东西都很讨厌的。”

“呵呵但是它们就是都很讨厌。”Darren说道，在队伍的角落里生气，拒绝看向Scott被逗乐的脸。“啊呀，Darren，这可是我们的第一次约会。第一次约会就去主题公园，是不是超俗气？我知道你可喜欢俗气的东西了。”他用手肘轻轻推着Darren。

Darren装作一副不为所动的样子，藏起自己眉间的愉悦。“三个人算不了约会，Scott。”

Scott被逗得咯咯直笑，“噢，Darren。这当然算，这是一个家庭约会。你说对不对，Peanut？”

Cassie看向Scott，“耶！我的第一次约会是和爹地还有Darren叔叔！去学校的时候我要告诉Mary还有Sussie还有Danny！他们肯定超级嫉妒！”

Darren做了个鬼脸。“你不该那么做，Scott。等你去接Cassie放学的时候，那些单身妈妈和老师们会让你更加不舒服的。”

“那样的话，下次你就在我旁边当做盾牌吧。”

Scott迅速窜进过山车，躲开了Darren的眼刀。Cassie坚持要坐在一个穿着绿色背心和绿色短裙的姑娘旁边，她们激动地聊着这次过山车之旅。这个过山车比在底下看的时候还要高还要大。Darren捏了捏鼻梁。为什么他会答应这种事？

他走上台阶，坐在Scott旁边，正在Cassie和那个叫Samantha的小姑娘身后。Scott一直盯着他的女儿，连系安全带的时候都没移开目光。但是当过山车开始行驶，Darren的双眼猛地闭了起来，Scott的左手紧紧抓住了他的右手。他因此放松了下来。但是只有一点。

\----------------------------------------------

那是一个失误。巨大的失误。

当Darren摇摇晃晃走出座位，他满脑子都是这句话。他怎么也走不稳，几乎下一刻就要吐在自己的鞋子上。他的头晕晕乎乎，胃里翻江倒海。他几乎都能感觉到辛辣而厚重的胆汁逆流到他的喉咙口。Cassie和Scott都关切地看着他，后者温柔地揽住他的肩膀，把他扶到了最近的一张长椅上。他脱力地坐下，仰起头抵抗呕吐感。

Scott坐在他身边，试图说服Darren躺下枕在他的膝盖上。Darren无力地推开Scott的手。躺下来确实会好受一点，但是这也太丢脸了，更何况...

更何况他才不需要被宠坏。“我很好，Scott。我不需要——”

Scott只是看了他一眼，然后继续坚持拉着他让他躺倒。Darren本想抵抗，但是这让新一轮的呕吐感更加强烈了，于是最终，他枕在了Scott大腿硬实的肌肉上。这说不上舒服。但是Scott一只手按摩着他的头，一只手敷着一罐不知从哪里搞来的冰汽水，这让他感觉很舒服。他彻底放松下来。他已经好久没有这么轻松过了，他最近的一个项目接近终期，他为此精疲力竭。

他听到Scott哼着曲，又是那首天杀的歌。然后他在Scott柔软且出人意料地美妙嗓音中沉沉睡去。

\----------------------------------------------

他在两个小姑娘咯咯的笑声中醒了过来，发现自己正枕着Cassie的粉色夹克。Cassie正和一个看起来和她差不多大的姑娘聊天（她又交了个新朋友），那个姑娘穿着一条缀满蕾丝的黄色连衣裙。当她们与Darren目光相交时就迅速地移开了视线。

Darren感觉到自己依旧有些虚弱，便拖着因为睡眠而变得沉重的身体慢慢坐起。他环顾四周，找到了Scott，他正在和一位女士聊天，那位女士长得和那个穿黄色连衣裙的女孩儿很像（是母亲？还是姐姐？）。她正在和Scott打情骂俏，低垂着眼睫毛，不知羞耻地朝着他爱人的双唇大抛媚眼，和Darren办公室里的某些姑娘如出一辙——当然Scott现在已经没有进入他办公室的权限了（没有因果关系）。她不停地咬嘴唇舔嘴唇，身子前倾着好像是对这对话很感兴趣一样，但是Darren知道她就是想要勾引Scott。每次Scott都是礼貌地笑一笑，不着痕迹地把她落在他肩上和大腿上的手移开。他礼貌到都不会直说让她把手移开。

不过谢天谢地，Darren并不是一个讲礼貌的人。

“Scott。”Darren叫了一声。他的爱人向他露出一个放松的神情，但是他打了个手势示意让他等一下，这也显然是非常礼貌地向那位女士示意他真的需要离开。然而她假装没有注意到，无视了向他们走来的Darren，甚至还不要脸地坐得更近了一点。

“Scott！”Darren几乎是在吼了。他都要被Scott的犹豫不决气死了。这不知怎么的让那女人更加嚣张起来。她一脸警惕而生气地看着他，好像他才是那个打扰的人。“你的朋友怎么了？他需要冷静一下。”

Scott疲惫地长呼一口气，大概是因为她的无视。“我在之前就告诉过你了。他是我的男朋友啊。”

“真的？就他？”她朝他投来怀疑的眼神，因为她当然完全没有听Scott说了些什么。

Darren咬紧牙齿，做了个深呼吸平静心绪。完全没有用。他大步走上前，就停在她面前。然后他抓住了Scott的后脑勺，揪住他的头发，然后狠狠地吻住了他。他又吸又咬，Scott小小地挣扎了一下，回了他一个令人难忘的呻吟。他这个过度公开的示爱大概是要吓到孩子了，但是在这关头，他才懒得管。

当他们俩都气喘吁吁地分开时，Darren转过身瞥了眼那个女人。“他是我的，你想都别想了。再见。”他一手搂住Scott的肩膀，一手搂住Cassie走开了，独留那个女人呆坐在长椅上。

Cassie回头张望了一下，稍微停留了一下和她的好朋友挥手告别，但是她没有反对Darren把她和她爸爸拖走。当他们走出好一段之后，Scott从他的怀里挣脱开来。“Darren！搞什么...？”

“她在和你调情！再过几分钟她就想要操——”

“语言！”

这一点都不好，Darren感觉到他的不安全感开始蒙蔽了他的判断。“如果你对我不满意，Scott，你可以直说。”他恶狠狠地丢出这句话。

Scott做了个困惑的姿势，像是他没明白Darren在说什么。确实，他没有给予回应，但是他也没有阻止那个女人和他调情。“你到底在说什么啊？”

Darren反应过激了，但是他控制不住说出那些控诉的词。他们吵个不停，直到他们听到一声哭泣。是Cassie。“你们是在打架吗？拜托不要打架。爹地拜托你不要像和妈咪一样，和Darren叔叔分开。”

“Cassie，蜜糖，听我说——”Scott跪下身，温柔地把手搭在她的肩膀上。但是和预计的相反，她只是更加恐慌地大哭起来。“我不要你们分开！”

Darren跟着Scott一起开始尽力安抚她。最终他们成功了。她坐在长椅上，抽噎逐渐归于平静，倚在Darren的左手臂上睡着了。Scott在那之后离开了，他首先去了棉花糖摊位，应该是等Cassie醒过来吃的，而Darren被留在长椅上，诅咒着他自己吝啬且自私得不合常理的态度。Scott很善良。太过善良了。Darren总是对此感到恐惧，在他内心深处，他总是害怕Scott只是因为怜悯或是善意才和他在一起的。

当Scott拿着个大大的粉色棉花糖回来的时候，他看起来深情又温暖，但是他脸上还有一种神情，即使Darren的敏锐眼神也无法读出。Darren很难对Scott继续生气，特别是在他总结出这件事一半都是因为他占有欲太过强烈。

他的爱人坐了下来，咬了一口棉花糖，然后把它递给了Darren。他一点都不喜欢吃太甜的东西，但是他还是吃了一小口，然后又递了回去。他们就这样在这个安静的夜晚，坐在公园一角的长椅上，静静地吃着棉花糖。

Scott首先打破了这份沉默。“我知道你的感受，我也没法对你说不要妒忌，因为即使是我也经常妒忌别人。你知道大楼里有多少员工迷恋着你的。”

Darren并不知道，但是他记得Scott好几次对着办公室里那些他的“粉丝”大皱眉头。他察觉到Scott还有话要讲，所以只是保持沉默。

“我甚至不敢说，我们会永远在一起。我没有这么强的预见能力。但是我希望能够如此。”他长叹一声，转向Darren。“至少现在，”他执起Darren的一只手，轻吻着他的指节。“此刻我属于你。完全属于你。并且我希望你对我也如此。”他的眼神柔软而充满希冀。

Darren以一个温柔却火热的吻描摹Scott的双唇。“我当然属于你，你这个浪漫的混蛋。”

Scott轻轻笑着。他的肩膀因为快乐和幸福而颤抖。这闹醒了夹在两人之间的Cassie，“爹地？”

“什么事，peanut？”Scott微笑着。

“你不会和Darren分开的对吗？”她用恳求的目光看着他们俩，眼神中带着一抹害怕。

Scott看了一眼Darren。“不，我不会的。”他揉了揉她的头发。当他把棉花糖递给她时，她开心的尖叫起来。“现在你是打算回家，还是想要再玩一会儿？”

他们决定接下来就去坐摩天轮。Cassie开心地看着夜景，指着她家的大致方位，Scott则抱着她以免她探出身子太多。灯光打在Scott的脸上，他的脸因此仿佛闪闪发光，Darren几乎要为此窒息。他忍不住倾身向前吻住了他的嘴唇。轻柔地。温存地。他们的双唇完美地契合在一起。在这瞬间，世间万物都逊于此。

突然间，一个惊雷，外面开始下起了大雨，风把雨水朝他们的方向吹去。他们没有人带了雨伞或者雨衣，鉴于在这之前天气一直很晴朗炎热。不过Cassie带了。她的妈妈给她收拾了一件印着Hello Kitty的粉色小雨衣。Scott迅速地给她穿上了雨衣。当走下平台时，他们几乎已经成了落汤鸡。他们决定到此结束，尽量小心地奔向Darren的车。

他们把Cassie送回了家，她的雨衣和他们的湿衣服在车里留下了深色的痕迹。鉴于Darren本身也是原因之一，他没有那么的不乐意。他们到了Scott的家，Scott坐立不安，表情焦虑。Darren看着Scott，后者仿佛下定了决心，露出一个腼腆的微笑，将手覆在Darren的手上，“你想进来坐坐吗？”

只要和Scott有关的任何事，Darren都几乎言听计从。他锁好了车，把钥匙放在了门口的碗里——因为Darren经常来这过夜，所以Scott特意搞了一个。他们他们一进到卧室，Scott就把他推到门上吻住了他，用他的舌头卖力地探索着他的嘴。Darren任由着他，他的手指插进Scott湿漉漉的头发里。他们身上的水在木地板上滴得遍地是，但是Scott根本无心去管。

“你准备好脱掉这些湿衣服了吗？”Scott咧嘴一笑。

Darren以一个吻作为回答。

\----------------------------------------------

以滚床单替代洗热水澡显然是一个巨大的错误。Darren隔天早上剧痛的喉咙证明了这一点。他在Scott的床上醒来，即使他裹着毯子，Scott也抱着他，他依旧冷得瑟瑟发抖。他往被窝里蜷缩了一下，这个细小的动作和痛苦的呻吟把Scott弄醒了。他睁开眼，温柔地吻了下Darren的前额。

然后他立刻吓得坐了起来，把他的手掌放在Darren的额头上，对自己叹了口气，也许是在诅咒自己昨晚的性欲。“我很抱歉。”

Darren有不少小机灵的反驳，却因为头昏脑涨而难以开口。他的爱人下床穿好了T恤和短裤。他去浴室拿了毛巾，帮Darren擦了一下身上昨晚的欢爱痕迹，后者累得一点反抗的力气都没有了。他翻出了自己最大的睡裤和T恤放在了Darren枕边。“你要我帮你穿吗？”

也许真的需要，但是Darren这周已经丢脸丢够了。“不要。”

Scott点了点头，走出了房间。当Darren扛着一动就晕个不停的脑袋总算穿完衣服，缩回被窝里的时候，Scott端着一碗汤回来了。“我给你做了鸡汤。”

他伸出发抖的手去接那个碗，尽管他病的不轻，但是因为饥饿而胃口大开。

要不是Scott眼疾手快，那只碗就要被打翻在床上了。“我知道你不喜欢这样，但是就这一次，我来喂你吃。如果我病了你也可以这么对我，我保证。”他说着，一边用手轻轻抚着Darren的脸颊。

他闭上眼沉思了一会儿，诅咒着病中的自己的无能。他怎么这样脆弱。他几乎不生病。事实上，这是他大学毕业之后第一次生病。但是当他看向Scott——那个真的为他焦虑的人——的时候，他不再像之前那样痛恨自己的脆弱了。Scott从没有把这个当做把柄。在他面前表现出自己的脆弱完全没关系。“好吧。”

Scott给他喂完了汤，又让他吃了药。然后他们一整天都蜷在沙发上（Scott帮着Darren走过去的，因为他坚持不想要被关在房间里），看着那些无需动脑的傻逼电视节目。

Darren枕在Scott胸口，伴着他有节奏的心跳声沉沉睡去。


End file.
